If only
by brit-chan5161
Summary: If only I could bring them back... I am the Hokage after all... SasuSaku, some KakaSaku
1. Chapter 1

**_this is a sasusaku fanfic. i do not own naruto. and just so you know in the present sakura is 19, sasuke and naruto 20, and in the past sakura 15, sasuke and naruto 16, well for now of course. please read and enjoy_**

* * *

**PRESENT**

"And now I am proud to present to you… The sixth Hokage…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

…Sakura Haruno!!"

I smiled graciously as Tsunade-shishou placed her hat upon my head. I stepped forward among the crowd and smiled brightly at them. I briefly looked back at my mother like figure.

"Thank you Tsunade-shishou," and then I turned back towards the people. "I am honored to be your next Hokage. I will devote my life towards our village and the people who reside here. I thank you all for your support and I can only hope that I can make you proud," I stated to them with pride overflowing from my voice. They then broke out in applause and cheers. I had to admit I was proud, but I could not help but feeling that it was not right.

_This is not my place, _I thought. _It should be Naruto's… He always wanted to be the next Hokage, but…_

I bowed briefly before making my way through the crowd towards the Hokage mansion. I glanced at all of the people, picking out the faces I knew, both ninja and not of course. Everyone was there… Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Genma, Kakashi-sempai, and many many others. My mind began to wonder and in no time I found myself sitting at my desk. I took the hat off and placed it on the desk, which was actually clean for once, and I do not mean just the desk but rather the whole room. Since I did not procrastinate like my master did. I turned around in my chair and stared out my window, the past coming back to me.

_It was so long ago… Almost four years to be exact… It was THAT day that this all began…_

* * *

**PAST**

**(Keep in mind: this part of the story begins right after they encounter Sasuke at the Sound base and have returned to Konohagakure)**

"DAMN IT!!" yelled Naruto.

"Naruto, please…" I begged him and touched his arm gently.

"NO SAKURA!!" He yanked his arm away. "It wasn't supposed to happen like this. We were supposed to bring him back. We weren't supposed to lose him AGAIN!!"

"…I know…"

"Fuck… wha-… we…"

"It's okay Naruto… We'll just have to try harder next time" I smiled at him.

He looked at me and I knew he could tell that I was faking it, but he grinned none the less.

"Okay," he ruffled my hair. "Okay, Saku-chan."

I smiled, a real smile, and engulfed him in a hug. "Thanks Naru-kun, I love you."

"Love ya too."

It was true me and Naruto loved each other, but in a brother-sister kind of way. He was part of the only family I had left. My parents had died on a mission one year after Sasuke left. Kakashi-sensei was like my father, Tsunade-shishou my mother, and Naruto my brother. They were my family and I would do anything for them… anything.

"LET'S GET SOME RAMEN!!" screamed the blonde.

"Haha, alright, but it's your treat."

"…fine…"

"Haha, good boy," then I patted his head like a dog.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey…" he glared at me.

I just smiled before I ran off towards Ichiraku, Naruto hot on my tail of course. We got to the stand and just enjoyed ourselves there, eating, talking, and not caring about anything else going on at the moment. I arrived home around 10 o'clock and immediately went straight to bed. Or at least I tried to… something was keeping me awake.

_Funny… This is the same feeling I had when Sasuke was leaving that one night… Leaving… Leaving… LEAVING!!_

It was at that moment that I bolted out of my bed and out of my apartment. I had an idea of what this feeling was and I sure as hell was NOT going to ignore it. I sprinted with all that I had to **that place**, the place where Sasuke left me unconscious the night he left. I had arrived just in time to see Naruto taking the same path Sasuke did, three years ago.

"I knew it… You're leaving me too Naruto…" I whispered.

He just stood there, his back to me. Not even having the decency to look at me. I walked up to him and grabbed his shoulder and spun him around with all my might.

"WELL?? Care to explain??" I yelled.

Then he looked at me with those cerulean blues eyes I had come to know so well. But this time they were different. They were filled with sadness, determination, and so much more.

"I'm sorry Saku-chan. But I have learned all I can here. I must leave." he whispered.

"MUST leave??" I raved. "MUST LEAVE?? Are you kidding me Naruto??"

"I am so sorry Sakura. I will keep my promise to bring him back and this new one as well. I promise that this will definitely not be the last time you will see me."

"B-but…" tears were forming in my eyes…

"I love you, Saku-chan…" he whispered ever so softly into my ear as though if any louder I would break.

"I love you too, Naru-kun" and I placed a kiss on his cheek.

That was all I could do before my world went black… once again…

* * *

**_so whatd you think?? did you like it?? i know its short but i thought this would be a good place to stop. i will update either every week or two weeks... not sure yet. ill let you know later. i hope you liked it. please read and review._**


	2. Chapter 2

**SAKURA'S POINT OF VIEW:**

I woke up the next day in the hospital.

"Glad you're awake Sakura." smiled Shizune.

"Was it a-" I started.

"No," stated Tsunade-shishou coming into the room. "Naruto did leave the village, and Genma was the one who found you."

I looked down at the ground. Trying to avoid my teacher's gaze at all costs.

"Sakura, it is not your fault." she remarked.

I shot my head up and just stared at her. Tears threatening to fall, and then she did the most unexpected thing. She came up to me and hugged me.

"It's okay Sakura, it is okay."

After that the flood gates gave way and the tears started pouring out. I do not know if they were from relief or pain, but all I know is that I was crying and it was making me feel better.

"Now I know you're going to ask me… So I already decided to train you harder, and a few other jounin will also help me. Your training will start tomorrow so be prepared." she said.

All I could do was nod. She stepped back and looked down at smiling.

"Good," and with that she and her assistant left the room.

_I will become stronger…_ I thought. _I will surpass my master and all others who train me… Anyone and everyone._

Then I started to drift off into another peaceful sleep…

* * *

I woke up the next day and immediately got ready and headed straight for Tsundae-shishou's office. I knocked lightly.

"Come in!!" she yelled.

I stepped inside, and waited for her to look up at me, which she did shortly after and smiled at me.

"Well Sakura I am glad you came," she paused. "I have thought hard about this. You will not only be training with me but others as well. I want you to master genjutsu, ninjutsu, taijutsu, and medical ninjutsu. Understand??"

I nodded.

She continued, "You will train with me, Kurenai, Gai, Kakashi, and Genma. Ready??"

I nodded again, and she just grinned at me.

"Then let's go."

The world around me started to fade into the training grounds.

"Tsun-" I was abruptly cut off.

"I thought I taught you better than to get caught in a genjutsu like that Sakura." she stated disappointedly.

"When??" I inquired.

"The moment you entered the tower. I manipulated it so you would end up here. You need to be better than that."

"Hai!!"

"Good."

Then she came at me mercilessly.

* * *

**NARUTO'S POINT OF VIEW:**

I had been traveling for… Let's just say about a day. I was looking for the one man I knew could make me stronger, I mean after all I had something he wanted. I just traveled alone until I saw that cloak that I knew all to well, and more specifically the exact person I was looking for.

"Itachi…" I simply stated.

"Ah. Naruto. What a… pleasant surprise." he remarked.

"Yeah. I have a proposition for you."

"And what might that be??" he inquired.

"You want the Kyuubi, correct??"

Itachi simply nodded.

"Then let me come with you."

"Why??"

"So I can become stronger and keep a promise. Afterwards I will give you my body willingly."

"You will do whatever I say."

I nodded in return. He turned and walked away, and I followed him.

* * *

**SAKUKE'S POINT OF VIEW:**

I busted into the chamber.

"Teach me a new jutsu already Orochimaru." I demanded.

"Now Sasuke-kun, you know better than to barge in on me like that," he replied simply.

I just stared impassively at him. We stayed that way for a few minutes. Then his shoulders slacked.

"Fine…" he said.

I simply smirked.

_Heh, I always get my way… Perverted old snake bastard… _I thought.

* * *

**_well here it is. the second chapter. i know it is short but it is a necessary chapter. its like the foundation for whats to come. promises the next one will be longer. oh and by the way i plan on having my next update a week from now, which will be next thursday. please read and review._**

**_special thanks to: WildCherryLollipop_**


	3. Chapter 3

**SAKURA'S POINT OF VIEW:**

It had been three years since she began her training program, and three years since Naruto had left. She was eighteen now and a member of ANBU black ops. She looked down at the tattoo on her right shoulder.

_Damn… I remember when I got that thing… _She mused. _Hurt like hell._

She made her way towards the Hokage tower. She had just gotten back from a mission and was on her way to turn in her mission reports. Of course, knowing the Hokage, she already had another mission waiting for her. She was decked out in the normal ANBU uniform just like all of her teammates. But man was she ready to take her mask off, the form of a cat with three black stripes on either cheek and a pink nose and it looked so much more elegant when her big bright emerald eyes shone through it as well, and when she walked into that office it would be off in a heartbeat. She had reached the office doors and knocked politely.

"Come in," yelled the female voice.

The cherry blossom curtly entered and immediately took of that godforsaken mask.

"You can never wait can you??" questioned the elderly Sannin.

"Hell no, and you know it," grinned Sakura.

"Haha, that's my girl. I still can't believe that you are a member of ANBU. To think you practically finished all of your training in two and a half years, I am so proud."

"Aa, Tsunade-shishou. You say this every time."

"Hai, but still. Anyways moving on, I have another mission for you."

"Of course."

"You are one of the few that has the capability to do this on your own and you know it."

"Then why am I not a captain??"

"Because then you'd have a squad to slow you down," the old woman teased.

Sakura laughed, "Hai, alright Tsunade-shishou, what is the mission?" She briskly took a file off of her desk and started to read through it.

"To track down Sasuke Uchiha."

"For all we know he could be dead."

"I know Sakura, but knowing him it is very unlikely."

"Hai, I'll be leaving at sundown."

"Very well, and Sakura have you mastered your kekkei genkai?"

"Yes I have, and I must admit that I am quite glad that I was able to get it. No one in the Haruno clan has had it for generations."

"Well you got luckily. I shall teach you my own jutsu because this combined with your ability is… a great feat. With your ability to absorb chakra, and mix it with your own in turn combining it with your chakra thus increasing the amount of chakra you naturally have it could be of great use. As well as one more that you should use when you get older."

"So you are going to teach me Creation Rebirth as well as your Transformation Technique??" questioned the pink haired medical nin.

"Yes, now for the seal you need to think of a symbol, where you want it on your body, and the color. Then do these symbols," she showed Sakura briefly. "And then put a percent of your chakra into the seal. Also with your ability you should be able to increase the amount stored. Understand??"

The cherry blossom did not reply instead she did the technique, after completing the hand symbols her ANBU tattoo glowed pink, and then faded away. Tsunade looked at her.

"Interesting," she looked at her student's tattoo/seal. Basically she doubled her ANBU tattoo as a seal but instead changed color from red to the same color as her bubble gum pink hair.

"Not in a creative mood besides this is permanent why make another one??" she shrugged.

Tsunade simply smiled, "Now for the Transformation Technique, that is simple you do the same symbols, but instead you have to do it at the age you want to look practically for the rest of your life. And the "illusion" will not fade unless you run low on chakra. So the way I did it is I tied the technique to my seal, which is my back up chakra that I only use if absolutely necessary, and in turn once you tie it to that you never have to think about it. So basically you do the Transformation Technique with your back up chakra at the age you want to look "forever" and then you are basically "forever young" unless you use your back up chakra, which in turn one it is restored the jutsu will restore as well."

"Hai, and I will use this when I am older. But now I take my leave because sundown is coming fast," with that the ANBU replaced her mask and disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves.

* * *

**NARUTO'S POINT OF VIEW:**

"ARGH!! I hate Konoha. They're destroying our organization." yelled Kisame.

"That may be true but there is still us, yeah," said Deidara. He looked around at the remaining members of Akatsuki. There was himself, Itachi, Kisame, Tobi, and Naruto and that was all that was left. The others had been killed off sometime ago. Their leader Pein and Konan were defeated by Jiraiya, but he himself died in the process.

"YOU PEOPLE ARE SUCH DOWNERS!!" yelled Naruto punching his fists up in the air from underneath his Akatsuki cloak. "I say we get some ramen to cheer you up."

"No," stated Itachi.

"But… HEY!! You can't tell me what to do, I have surpassed you all!!" screamed Naruto.

"Only because we were _kind enough _to teach you."

"Whatever…" pouted Naruto.

"So why don't we go and find a pretty little girl to heal Itachi's eyesight, yeah??" questioned Deidara.

With that they took off, Itachi with Kisame, Deidara with Tobi, and lastly Naruto by himself.

_Ah, Sakura, how have you been?? _Thought Naruto, _you must be more talented now to have us coming after you. Hm… a medic nin, but what else are you?? Ah, sis I can't wait to see you!! _He grinned, _we should go get ramen when we meet._

Naruto pounced from tree to tree in search of his sister, and who knows what would happen when they met. Indeed it would be interesting since they both have gotten stronger, Naruto has trained with the Akatsuki and has learned many things and gone on many missions. Because of this he has become a hardened ninja, killing without remorse because that is what is necessary, but luckily never losing himself completely.

_Mm, ramen…_

* * *

**SASUKE'S POINT OF VIEW:**

Sasuke walked along the trail, still wearing that rather fruity outfit he wore back when he was working with Orochimaru. Orochimaru, that snake bastard was long dead, the younger Uchiha had killed him three years ago. He was currently looking for his brother, and along the way he would take missions here and there for money. Yes, he was an avenger, but he was practically the same Sasuke only older, colder, and most definitely hotter, he never bothered with people only staying in one place long enough to get what he need then leaving. While he was walking he came across a piece of paper on the road, normally he would just walk past it, but this time he decided to pick it up and read it, for curiosity got the better of him.

"Wanted: Member of Akatsuki, claimed to be Naruto Uzumaki. Reward: 100,000 yen."

_Naruto… Wait!! The dobe?? A member of Akatsuki… Interesting… _thought the loner. _This shall be interesting._

He then let the paper fall to the ground and continued along the path, stopping ever so often to find out information on the Kyuubi; the hunt was on.

* * *

**_so what do you think?? do you like it. oh they are all growing so strong. hm... i wonder what will happen next. please read and review. and the next chapter will be up... um... next friday._**

**_special thanks to: WildCherryLollipop, Dragon Jadefire, yuiop952, and Sabet_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sakura's point of view:**

She traveled stealthily and quickly towards Sound, the last known place where her target was known to be. The pink haired ANBU hoped to find something… anything there to help her track him down. On her way towards the Sound base she came across some small towns, but she never went towards them because she did not want to have to deal with people. That is, however, until she came across a familiar chakra trail.

_No way… It couldn't be…_

She followed the trail in to a little town near to border of Fire Country. She stopped inside of a local bar.

"Ay, barkeep," she demanded.

He turned around, of course stopping to look her up and down from head to toe, "Yeah??"

"Would you quit checking me out and tell me if you've see a man with the hairstyle of the butt of a chicken??"

"Uh… Yeah," he looked at her oddly. "Um, he came by here not to long ago."

"Do you know which way he went??"

"No… But," he pulled out a flier. "He left this behind."

Sakura snatched the paper from him. Upon reading it her eyes widened.

_Oh no._

She ran out of the bar quicker than ever before; increasing the amount of chakra in her feet to twenty percent. She pursued the signature of the cold hearted Uchiha it growing stronger the closer she got to him…

* * *

**Naruto's point of view:**

He ran swiftly through the forest, sniffing out and picking up several signatures along the way but none of them belonged to the one he was looking for. After a few hours of traveling he finally tumbled across what, or rather the chakra of who he was looking for.

_Finally… Oi, I can't wait to see her again…_

He pursued her trail.

_Why is the chakra getting so strong?? There is no way this could be Sakura's… Can it??_ he wondered.

* * *

**Sasuke's point of view:**

He coolly hopped from tree to tree. Cursing himself for leaving that damned piece of paper behind.

_Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn… Why the hell did I do that?? Oh well, what's don't is done…_

He continued his search until he came across that oh-so-familiar chakra.

_Heh, won't be long now…_

* * *

**Overall point of view:**

They traveled each one following the trail of the person each was looking for. However only Sakura knew that they would all meet because if she was looking for Sasuke and Sasuke was looking for Naruto it would only be a matter of time until she found them…

_Probably in battle, _thought the cherry blossom.

They were all traveling each coming from their own direction, moving so quickly that even the most skilled of shinobi would have trouble following them. Sakura came to the edge of a field and stopped. After a few seconds she took a few steps forward and calmed herself, and reduced her chakra to normal level, that which would equal the level of any other ANBU member which for her would be ten percent of her total chakra amount.

_They're coming… _she thought.

After a minute or so, the nine tailed fox arrived and stopped abruptly at another end of the field. He looked around and grinned.

"Hey, Saku-chan." he waved and started walking towards her. "Long time no-"

Just then the Uchiha arrived. He stopped and looked at them.

_Hm… This is interesting, _he thought. He examined each one carefully. _I can tell Naruto has gotten stronger, just by the looks of him… His chakra as well. _He glanced over to Sakura. _Her too, heh, and judging from her outfit she's an ANBU now. I would'nt've recognized her if not for the pink hair and green eyes. _He examined her chakra levels. _Well, well, well, I am surprised. Her chakra equals that of an ANBU as well. Hn… I doubt her skill does._

"Well, looks like Team 7 is back together," grinned the Kyuubi.

"Hn," grunted Sasuke.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke, and then back to Sakura. "You're being awfully quiet Sakura. Anything wrong??"

She was lucky the mask was on because if it was not looks would have defiantly killed them right then and there.

"No, Naruto," she simply replied.

They just stood there for a few minutes. Each one glancing between the other two, reading, analyzing, and trying to figure out what all has happened in the years they have been apart. Sakura loudly cleared her throat, none-the-less gaining the attention of the other two.

"Are we just going to stand here, or what??" she demanded.

"No, no, no," replied Naruto.

"Aa," agreed Sasuke. "The men will fight, like we always have."

Sakura merely looked at him, "Oh, if only you knew, Sasuke."

"Hn," he replied.

With that Sasuke threw a handful of shuriken at Naruto, which he easily evaded by spinning off to the left and pulling out a kunai and putting it in front of his face in time to block Sasuke's kusanagi.

"Heh, not bad, dobe," he stated jumping back.

"I'm not in Akatsuki for nothing, teme," remarked the fox.

"Let's not waste time," said the ebony eyed man as he powered up his chidori.

"Of course not," replied the blonde getting ready his rasengan.

And in the blink of an eye they were at it, running at each other, ready to kill, and no one to interfere. Each was confident they would win, and each was positive the other would lose. They were there a mere few inches from hitting the other with their attack when suddenly somebody grabbed their wrists, spun them around, and let them go. Each going in the opposite direction and slamming into a few trees along the way.

_Woah!! Deja vu much. Is Kakashi here?? _thought the Akatsuki member.

They both slowly got up, brushed themselves off, and looked to where their intruder was standing; only to see the cherry blossom there herself. She was standing there her hand on her hip and her waist length bubble gum pink hair flowing elegantly in the wind.

"When are you two going to stop ignoring me??" she questioned.

Sasuke smirked, and Naruto grinned. It was time, this time it was for real, each one had surpassed their master and gone on to become great and unrivaled shinobi.

_Here we go!! _thought Naruto.

_It's now or never… _thought Sakura.

_Let's get it over with, _thought Sasuke.

And with that… They attacked.

* * *

**_ah, and there ends another chapter. so whatd you think?? the next chapter will be action packed for sure, and maybe some fluff... hm... not sure. but yeah. i hope you liked it. please read and review. oh and the next update will be next saturday._**

**_special thanks to: x0x0x0Raina-himex0x0x0x, Babykat570, WildCherryLollipop (thank you so much - haha. youve been there from the beginning and i appricate that, thank you), and yuiop952 (thanks, oh and thank you for the constructive critism you gave me earlier)_**


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura ran at them with her right fist loaded with chakra, Sasuke had his Kusanagi in hand, and Naruto was ready with a couple of kunai. Naruto was the first to attack as he launched a kunai at both Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura jumped high into the air, but Sasuke merely sidestepped the weapon and went head on with the nine tailed fox. Naruto was able to pull out another kunai just in time to be able to defend himself against the Uchiha's attack.

"You know dobe, you can't cut through my sword." remarked the Uchiha as he glared at Naruto while trying to force his sword down upon him.

"I'm not trying to teme," replied the Kyuubi as he glared back at the raven haired man and pushed back with just as much force.

Meanwhile, Sakura did a flip in the air to increase her speed and transferred the chakra from her right hand to her left foot. In the midst of their glaring contest, the couple sensed the ANBU's chakra and pushed off of each other, just in time to get out of the way of her direct attack. However, they still underestimated her ability and did not jump back far enough. Sasuke attempted to dodge a boulder flying his way and ended up getting hit in the right arm, and Naruto almost fell into a crack but managed to pull himself out. The two of them looked into the middle of the crater (which was a hundred yards wide in diameter) and saw none other than the little cherry blossom crouching there; still in the position she landed in.

She looked towards Naruto, her eyes glaring at him from behind her mask and hair flowing in the wind, "I thought I told you…" She turned her head towards Sasuke and glared at him, "…to stop ignoring me." She stood up slowly, dusted herself off, and stood up with her back straight and as she did this, storm clouds moved in and blocked out the sun. She took her hair and twisted it up with two of her senbon; then she took her mask and moved it to the top right side of her head. Naruto and Sasuke stood up straight.

_She's not the weak little girl anymore, _thought Sasuke.

_She's not my Saku-chan anymore, _thought Naruto.

They all stood there, once again, and with each passing second the temperature dropped more and the sky got darker. They were all waiting, waiting for a signal for them to attack. BOOM, the lightening struck, and the thunder cracked and they were at it again, but this time the guys were teaming up on the kunoichi.

"Feh, figures the traitors would team up on the loyal one," she scoffed.

She backed up as Naruto threw her a series of taijutsu combinations, and ducked when Sasuke came in behind her. When she came back up she threw Naruto a loaded left hand upper cut which he barely missed, but Sasuke was able to land a side kick to the left side of her stomach which sent her flying. She landed on the ground with a thud. The Uchiha and the Kyuubi relaxed, but only for a split second until they herd Sakura's body disappear with a POOF. Naruto was looking around frantically for her, but he failed to pay attention until Sasuke had kicked him in the head.

"Never let your guard down dobe," smirked Sasuke.

He was about to go after the Kyuubi again until a kunai hit him in the same arm that the boulder hit.

"And never let yours down either," reprimanded the cherry blossom.

She grinned, he frowned, and Naruto just sat there dumbfounded. Sasuke grabbed the kunai and ripped it out of his arm.

"Don't get smart with me," he seethed. "You're still _weak_."

The kunoichi's grin turned into an evil smirk.

"You have no idea who you're messing with," she increased her chakra to twenty percent, and gave off the intent to kill aura. "Sa-su-ke-_kun_. Kage Buyou."

Sakura had attached herself to Sasuke's shadow and attacked him with a series of taijutsu moves. Sasuke was blocking her, but not even attempting to strike her back.

"ARGH!! Quit holding back!!" she screamed.

_Shit… Why am I not fighting back?? _Thought the raven haired man. _I never was able to strike her… Damn it. I thought I had killed all emotions I had for her._

Naruto finally got over his shock and grabbed Sakura by the leg just, as she was about to kick it at Sasuke, spun her around and let her fly.

Naruto turned to the Sharingan user and glared at him, "What the hell was that, teme??"

"Hn," scoffed Sasuke.

And that set Naruto off, and he decided to use his oh-so-famous Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. He went after Sasuke, well him and a hundred of his clones. Sasuke, however, was doing just fine he was holding off Naruto with no trouble at all. On the other side of the field where Sakura was thrown, she just sat there watching them go at it.

_Same as always… _she looked up at the sky. _They always ignore me and just go after each other. _It began to rain. _But no more, NO MORE!! _She stood up, and redirected her stare towards to duo. _I am strong!! Hell I am one of the STRONGEST!! And they will NOT ignore ME!!_

She charged into the middle of the battle, kunai in hand, and destroying any Naruto clones in her way. Naruto, meanwhile, with the distraction of his clones, retreated because he knew that if the fight kept on like this someone was going to get seriously injured. He decided to be the one to leave because he knew Sakura would never seriously harm Sasuke, and that even though the teme would never admit it, he had feelings for Sakura and would never do any major damage to her… Well physically that is. Said cherry blossom was heading straight for the avenger, and the two of them met in the middle, she aimed her weapon for his jugular. He grabbed her wrist, twisted her around, and pressed her back firmly to his chest.

"Have you gotten dumber, Sa-ku-ra??" he questioned.

The way he said her name made chills run down her spine, and her eyes closed ever so slightly.

"Damn," she responded out loud.

_SHIT!! That was not… _she stopped mid-thought.

"What was that?"

She just turned her head and smiled sweetly at him. "Sasu no Jutsu."

The Uchiha looked at her strangely and she just smiled back. Then a fire began to circle her at her feet, Sasuke jumped back, and then it suddenly burst up engulfing her in a 360 degree shield made of fire, with a diameter of ten feet. And as the rain fell and you could hear the drops evaporate off of the barrier. The fire slowly receded into nothing as though it never happened. The rain was pouring harder than ever and Sasuke and Sakura were barely able to see each other. Sakura slowly made her way towards Sasuke, and with each step she took the rain came down heavier than the step before it. By the time she made it to him; it seemed to her like they were standing under a waterfall. She reached her hand out and touched his cheek.

"Are you ever coming back?" she questioned.

He just stood there blank faced. Silent and unwanted tears started to leak from her eyes, but luckily for her you were not able to tell with the rain. She just looked at him, and what unnerved him the most is that for the first time in his life he could not look into her eyes and read her emotion.

_She's changed, _he thought, _I can't read her… She is stronger, more beautiful, and now a threat…_

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek; then moved her lips next to his ear.

"I love you."

She leaned back and looked into his eyes, and all the while he just stood there emotionless. She smiled sadly at him.

"Saku no Jutsu."

With that she disappeared in a whirlwind of cherry blossoms, leaving Sasuke standing there, his hand out where Sakura was just standing, a single cherry blossom sitting in his extended hand and the rain relentlessly pouring down upon him.

* * *

**_okay. i know i am late updating and im sorry. so i am no longer going to set a day as to when i update. im just going to update. so i apologize for any inconviences. anywhoo. please read and review._**

**_special thanks to: WildCherryLollipop (whats the mhmm for?)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**SAKURA'S POV:**

She landed in front of the gates of Konoha, Sakura petals whirling around her and her mask back in place. She slowly walked towards the entrance.

_Damn it, it wasn't supposed to turn out this way. Why, why do they always ignore me? Why did I cry? They betrayed Konoha, they betrayed Team 7, _she thought angrily, _…they betrayed me…_

"Beautiful cherry blossom of you-!" Sakura proceeded to punch Lee in the face sending him flying off into the distance.

"NOT in the mood," she yelled after him, glaring at the civilians, who quickly returned to what they were doing. She proceeded to flash step toward the Hokage tower to inform Tsunade of the previous events.

**

* * *

**

Present

Sakura turned around in her chair, stood up and shrugged the ceremonial cloak off, and gently placed it over her arm. She grabbed the hat and proceeded to place them both on the coat rack by the door, smiling softly she thought, _that was a year ago…_

Now-a-days, Sakura's hair was still waist length, but now she wore her hair in a large, loose, messy bun, with her bangs on both sides beautifully framing her face. She wore black heeled sandals like her former master, and black shin guards that covered all the way around her calf. As for her actual outfit per say, she wore a simple kimono, that cut off 3 inches below her butt, the outer color was a deep red, while the lining was black, the right sleeve was cut off right at the shoulder, while the left sleeve went all the way down to the middle of her hand flaring out a bit, thus covering her seal. She had a small simple black corset tied to her waist, only further accentuating her luscious curves. Her left hand was bandaged, resembling a fingerless glove, and the bandage extended all the way up to her elbow. Sakura no longer wore packs because anything her needed she could summon from her bandaged arm. Her medical techniques were so advanced that no tools were necessary, and she personally favored hand-to-hand combat, therefore she hardly ever used her bandaged arm. Smiling Sakura walked out of her office, out of her tower, and into the streets of the city she swore her life to protect.

"Ay! Forehead, you read to get plastered?" yelled Ino.

She laughed, "Bring it on, pig!"

They laughed together, she looked at everyone that was going out to celebrate, and she smiled, _…there are only two people missing…_

With that they walked off, chatting loudly and laughing, off to find the first bar of the night.

**

* * *

**

NORMAL POV:

**several hours later**

She howled with laughter, she leaned on Kakashi and whispered in his ear, "I. Am. Sooooooooooo hammered."

Kakashi looked down at her and smiled, he whispered back into her ear, "I know."

Sakura couldn't help but giggle; she got up and plopped herself down on his lap, "Are you proud of me Kaka-sensei?"

He replied, "Of course."

She smiled, "Good, just had to make sure." She pulled his mask down, "Cause 'ya know, with this mask on it can be hard to tell." She pressed herself into him.

Kakashi blushed slightly, one couldn't disagree that Sakura was one of the most beautiful women in town, she had gone from a flat chested board, into a full fledged double D, with a tiny little waist, and a round thing in your face, the men in this town were sprung. However, she was once his student, _was, _and he was pretty sure it was the alcohol talking, _pretty sure_.

Kakashi cleared his throat, and pulled his mask up, "I think, you should go get some rest, _Hokage_."

She beamed at him, "But-." She stopped, _Was that…? No… _she thought to herself, _I better go check just to make sure. _Sakura never let her face falter, "Fine," she stood up, "but just remember," she leaned down and whispered seductively in his ear, "I'm not your little student anymore, Ka-ka-shi-_sensei_." With that, she placed a simple kiss on his lips, and then turned an left the bar.

She walked a few steps then stopped to lean against the wall, "Most definitely hammered," she said to herself. She stopped and did a few hand signs, placed her hand on her forehead, and drew about half of the alcohol out. "No need to completely lose my buzz," she murmured happily to herself.

She walked to **that place**and she saw **him**, sitting there.

"Sasuke," she stated.

"Sakura," he replied briefly.

"I supposed I should thank you."

He looked at her and simply raised an eyebrow.

She continued on, "If you wouldn't have left, the Naruto never would've followed. And if that didn't happen then I wouldn't be here." She spread her arms out, indicating the place she now protected. "However, I have to know what your business is here."

He stood up slowly and disappeared, only to suddenly reappear behind her, "That is none of your concern, but to put it simply I am here to see the Hokage."

Sakura smirked, "Tsunade-shishou, has named someone else."

"Aa, then where's Kakashi?"

She turned around to face him and shook her head.

"Look," he said, patience wearing thin, "just tell me where the damn Hokage is, so I can leave this god forsaken place."

Sakura couldn't help but laugh at his ignorance, she smiled, and simply replied, "You're looking at her."


End file.
